Cordura
by cari-chan1
Summary: Quizás, dentro de las paredes de Wammy’s House, nadie estaba demasiado cuerdo...


Este es un pequeño fic (o un experimento) que lleva algún tiempo perdido en las profundidades de mi ordenador, y que si alguien lee espero lo disfrute. Si no, ya me ocuparé de borrarlo convenientemente xP

Los personajes de death note no me pertenecen y eso…

**Cordura**

Wammy's House era un edificio esplendoroso, una construcción neoclásica de finales del siglo XVIII, de ladrillos rojos y piedra gris, de hierros forjados cual enredaderas, que se alzaba sobre la colina siempre brillante, siempre regia, a la luz del amanecer.

Su director era un hombre culto, de conocimientos amplios y gustos refinados, minucioso en su vestimenta y elegante en sus maneras, que adoraba pasar las tardes en busca de exóticas mariposas que pudiera colgar de su vitrina junto a su larga muestra de insectos tropicales, esperando algún día poder bautizar a alguna de ellas, para que su nombre permaneciera en los libros ilustrados.

Y los niños que en ella habitaban eran extraordinarios, de mentes despiertas y ojos curiosos, perspicaces y aplicados, capaces de encontrar soluciones a problemas que no se concebían para ser resueltos.

Aunque quizás eran un tanto singulares.

"Un poco excéntricos" solía decir el anciano Quillish Wammy con sonrisa indulgente, mientras observaba a los pequeños corretear por los pasillos, bañados por la luz de las vidrieras.

- ¿Un _poco_ excéntricos? – repetía entonces el director Roger Ruvie, cuya expresión denotaba su discrepancia, pensando que su buen amigo estaba, tal vez, demasiado habituado a las extravagancias.

Y es que el director llegaba a encontrarlo perturbador. Siempre creyó que lidiar con mentes brillantes era más fácil que hacerlo con mentes estúpidas, pero no supo cuan equivocado estaba hasta que asumió el control de aquel hermoso edificio y sus inusuales habitantes.

Por supuesto, los niños de Wammy's House no osaban lamer pegamento, comer tierra de las macetas o probar a volar lanzándose con un paraguas abierto desde el tejado. Era demasiado burdo, casi salvaje, para que tales pensamientos cruzaran por los avispados cerebros de los alumnos.

Aunque eso a Roger no le habría importado demasiado, pues los pequeños hacen esas cosas absurdas que en sus inocentes mentes siguen algún tipo de lógica. Eran cosas de niños.

Pero el director no estaba preparado para lidiar con otro tipo de situaciones tan a menudo desconcertantes, especialmente con muchachos como Mello.

La pasión por el azúcar que permitía al niño rubio tomar el té con un tenedor, ya le resultaba una nimiedad comparado con sus demás extravagancias. Poco le importaban los _post-it_ garabateados con formulas a cual más asombrosa que llenaban los rincones, desde el frigorífico hasta la bañera, y los libros abiertos de paginas subrayadas y anotaciones en los márgenes que podían aparecer repentinamente bajo tus pies aún cuando habrías jurado que un segundo antes no estaban allí.

Ni siquiera se enfadaba ya al recordar que había tenido que retirar de las comidas la sopa cuya pasta en forma de letras siempre creyó gustaba a los pequeños, ya que Mello junto con su amigo pelirrojo, Matt, sacaba el abecedario completo de la sopa para esparcirlo por la mesa, compitiendo para ver quién era más rápido haciendo declinaciones en latín.

Todo aquello casi resultaba simpático comparado con la escena que tenía ante sus ojos, que traspasaba el límite de la travesura.

Frente a su escritorio había a un niño de blancos cabellos, sentado sobre la alfombra, con los ojos fijos en su pequeño robot de plástico brillante. Su brazo derecho, convenientemente oculto por su larga camisa, había adquirido un color rojizo, ahora que diminutas gotas de sangre traspasaban la blanca tela. Una gasa mantenía escondido un profundo arañazo de su redonda y pálida mejilla.

Junto a él, el niño rubio, delgado y de rostro fino, permanecía con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Sus labios se habían vuelto carmesíes, y los restos de sangre ineficazmente limpiados alrededor de su boca recordaban al de una bestia interrumpida durante su almuerzo.

- ¿Ninguno va a explicar lo que ha pasado? – preguntó Roger, intentando que su voz fuera relajada y amable. - ¿Tú qué dices, Matt?

El niño pelirrojo que había tomado posición en una esquina, ni siquiera levantó la vista para mirarle, y parecía más preocupado por la partida que tenía lugar en la videoconsola que sostenía entre las manos.

- Yo solo escuché a alguien decir una palabrota…- hizo una pausa antes de aclarar - El rey Koopa me lanzaba martillos, no tenía tiempo para mirar. – señaló hacia la pantalla, intentando disculpar su poca utilidad en aclarar aquel asunto.

Roger suspiró resignado, ahora que su principal testigo no tenía nada que declarar.

- Está bien. Sé que es normal que los chicos de vuestra edad se peleen, pero si tenéis algún problema, lo más sabio es discutirlo… - trató de sonar como un adulto responsable.

- No hay nada que discutir, Roger.- escuchó gruñir a Mello en tono bajo. – Ser un mocoso arrogante no es algo que se pueda arreglar hablando…

- Estamos de acuerdo en ello.- respondió Near, sin que sus ojos se apartaran de su robot.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Mello se levantó bruscamente de la silla y le lanzó al otro muchacho una mirada desafiante.

- Calmaos. – Roger parecía estar cansándose de emplear un tono amable.

- Te estás buscando una buena dosis de dolor. – siseó Mello, aunque el director no pudo escucharle con la suficiente claridad como para increparle por sus palabras.

De repente, Matt se incorporó, abandonando momentáneamente su videoconsola. Mello brincó con sorpresa, al sentir los brazos del pelirrojo sobre sus hombros, dejando caer todo su peso sobre él. No dijo nada que pudiera explicar su acción y Roger les observaba perplejo.

- ¿Quieres ser el peso de mi conciencia o qué? – murmuró Mello con una sonrisa torcida, pues sabía lo que trataba de hacer.

No era la primera vez que el pelirrojo trataba de calmar su ira de un modo parecido, ya que consideraba que las palabras no eran suficientemente disuasorias en su caso. Tratar de limitar sus movimientos de un modo amistoso siempre le parecía una buena idea para evitar empeorar las cosas… y para no sentirse culpable más tarde, cuando alguien acabara llorando.

- Oh, eso sería un honor. – sonrió Matt sin cambiar de posición.

- Algún día acabarás por hacerte daño, estúpido. - Mello le dedicó una mueca, pero no trató de apartarlo.

Él le respondió con una carcajada corta.

- Eso es lo que lo hace interesante, me temo.

El muchacho rubio simplemente rodó los ojos.

- ¿No resulta vergonzoso no ser capaz de mantener a raya tus arrebatos? - musitó inesperadamente Near, en lo que parecía más una pregunta para sí mismo que para cualquiera de los presentes.

- ¡¿Qué!? – bramó Mello, volviéndose hacia él con un gesto brusco.

- Creo que he vocalizado lo suficiente para hacer mis palabras comprensibles.- replicó Near con aire distraído.

Mello temblaba de rabia, y ni siquiera el peso de Matt sobre su espalda impidió que se moviera, lenta pero firme, hacia el muchacho que continuaba sentado sobre la alfombra, observándole, con tal pasividad que cualquiera habría dudado que sintiera algún tipo de presión por la peligrosa cercanía del rubio.

- Repítelo si te atreves - le desafió.

- Como desees.- respondió Near, aunque nadie sabía si por inconsciencia o en respuesta a la provocación. – ¿No resulta vergonzoso no ser capaz de mantener a raya tus arrebatos?

Su expresión carente de emoción solo acabó por irritar a Mello aun más, y sin dudarlo se abalanzó sobre el niño, sin preocuparse de que Matt continuara con los brazos alrededor de su cuello, intentando ofrecer una resistencia silenciosa a sus acciones.

Roger contempló horrorizado como Mello clavaba sus dientes sobre la mano de Near, el cual abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Ni siquiera gritó. No lloró ni buscó con la mirada a alguien a quien pedir ayuda. Simplemente observó a Mello, que descargaba su rabia en aquella mordida salvaje.

Entonces Near sonrió, con una expresión que bailaba entre la locura y el placer, mientras el resto de sus músculos revelaban su esfuerzo por ignorar el dolor.

Para el director estaba claro que Near había provocado a Mello por que esperaba un ataque, aquello era lo que había estado buscando; y parecía gustarle ser la víctima, de un modo retorcido y extraño. Aunque tal revelación solo contribuía a que la fuerza de la mordida fuera mayor, y la turbación creciera aun más en Roger, que veía reflejado en unos niños emociones hasta entonces inconcebibles para él.

- ¡Suficiente! - gritó el director, dando un sonoro golpe sobre el escritorio, levantándose de su mullido asiento, con el rostro contraído en un gesto iracundo.

Mello acabó por soltar a su presa, sus labios con una muestra de sangre fresca, dejando atrás su marca sobre la pálida piel una vez mas. Matt soltó un suspiro suave, pero aun se negaba a soltar a su amigo, en caso de que cambiara de idea y decidiera salir corriendo para descargar su rabia en alguien más.

- Esto es…esto es… - Roger, con una mano sobre la frente, no parecía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para describir lo que sentía.

Mientras el director trataba de calmarse, Matt limpió con el dorso de la mano la sangre que manchaba la cara de Mello, para luego deshacerse de ella llevándosela a la boca.

- Volved cada uno a vuestra habitación y no se os ocurra salir hasta la hora de la cena. – ordenó Roger con voz trémula. – Near, ahora enviaré a la enfermera para que trate tus heridas.

Los niños intercambiaron miradas antes de obedecerle y marchar en silencio.

Al principio, el director había tenido la intención de castigar a Mello por sus actos, pero después de lo que había presenciado, se veía incapaz de hacerlo.

La relación entre esos niños era demasiado compleja, extrema, y tan carente de todo sentido y medida, que Roger solo podía permitirse ser un observador.

Dios lo librara de interferir en aquello, su aprecio por otro ser humano no llegaba tan lejos.

Lo único que deseaba era que no perdieran del todo el control, que no mancharan de rojo los suelos del orfanato como había hecho su predecesor. Era su esperanza más ferviente, aun si llegaban o no a suceder a L.

No deseaba enfrentarse a lo que su mente sana y equilibrada no aspiraba a comprender, y que evidentemente no podía encajar en su idea de cómo debía ser un orfanato para jóvenes genios.

Aunque quizás, ya fuera demasiado tarde.

Ahora que de nuevo escuchaba gritos que provenían del pasillo, no le costaba adivinar que Mello había dado rienda suelta a sus instintos, cualesquiera que fueran.

Y alguien estaría sangrando otra vez.

Sin duda, Wammy's House era un edifico esplendoroso, cuyas piedras reproducían el barro entre sus juntas durante el invierno, donde había goteras aún cuando no llovía, donde el aire era húmedo y pesado cuando acababa el día, y la niebla se arremolinaba al amanecer mientras los cuervos clamaban en las ramas desnudas.

Su director era un hombre refinado, que clavaba finas agujas en pequeños insectos que se debatían entre la vida y la muerte, mientras les hablaba con voz tranquila, relajada, pues eran los únicos que no podían replicarle y trastocar así su frágil equilibrio.

Y los niños que en ella habitaban poseían mentes brillantes a cada cual más ingeniosa, con ojos inocentes que se volvían salvajes sin previo aviso, sin temor a perderlo todo y tomar lo que consideraban suyo, y cuya genialidad residía en la privación de todo uso de la razón.

Por que Wammy's House se erigía sobre la más fascinante de las demencias.

Fin.


End file.
